


Submit

by TheAnimeSlut



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Buu has no idea what sex is, Degrading kink, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Insults, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Majin Buu Saga, Name-Calling, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submission, Submissive Buu, Teasing, Vegito teaches him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeSlut/pseuds/TheAnimeSlut
Summary: (THIS IS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS ON TWITTER. I DID IT FOR HER, BECAUSE I LOVE HER TO BITS AND THIS IS HER OTP, JUST PUTTING THAT OUT THERE BEFORE I BEGIN. THIS SHIT TOOK ME 3 MONTHS TO DO, AND I HAD TO START OVER ONCE, AS I LOST IT THE FIRST TIME DUE TO MY COMPUTOR CRASHING XD)Alternate ending to the final fight between Vegito and Buuhan!Buu had no idea how to defeat Vegito when he counted down from 10. However, Vegito does not want to kill Buu right away. He had been humiliating him, and calling him names throughout the whole battle. He enjoys it so much, he wants to find another, better way to humiliate Buu before the end. He wants to make him submit... but in a less traditional way.
Relationships: Majin Buu/Vegito
Kudos: 6





	Submit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajinBuuSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajinBuuSama/gifts).



> Hi guys! Soooo not many people may enjoy this... and that's okay! Because I did this all for one of my best friends. She drew Cell x Janemba porn for my birthday. Sooo, for hers... I am gonna do this! This does contain a lot of aggressive fucking... and lots of injuries... It's very mean, nasty, filthy sex. These two hate one another and show it. So if that's not your thing, turn away now! But for those who like that kind of thing... enjoy! :3

  
"Take 10! I'm going to count to 10, Buu. Say a prayer, get something to eat, whatever you wanna do. Then, you will die...". 

The echoing voice of Vegito warned the creature that had been plaguing the Earth, and Buu honestly had no idea what he was going to do. 

This battle involving some of the most powerful beings in the known universe had gone on for a long time now. Way too long, and both of them knew it. 

Vegito had run out of patience, and was now counting down to Buu's destruction. And Buu could tell he would definitely die. 

Unless he came up with some kind of genius plan to stop it... but he doubted he could. 

Vegito had been completely playing him up until this point. Toying around with him, using him for his own entertainment. He could have killed Buu any time he liked; he was just dragging the fight out for fun. 

But he had now run out of patience, and was ready to finally end the horrors Buu had inflicted on the planet. 

Buu gasped, knowing he didn't have much time left, and began to sweat with fear. 

"1! 2!", Vegito began to count, and even though Buu was in a defensive stance, ready to take on the assault when the counting ended, he was internally screaming, terrified. 

He was muttering to himself in fear. 

"3! You don't have to wait if you don't want to. Please, charge me now if you'd prefer, it's your call...", Vegito offered him. 

This battle had been much fun for him. But even though he believed he could kill Buu, he wasn't 100% sure. He had dealt much heavy damage to his enemy. Humiliated him in every way he could think of. Torn, and blasted him to pieces, time and time again. 

However, he wondered... could he even kill Buu? 

The creature could regenerate from a cloud of smoke, for God's sake! How could he kill a creature like that? 

The Goku inside of the fused being that called himself Vegito was reminded of his son in that moment. How Gohan, aged 11, killed Cell by disintegrating every cell in his body. 

He'd have to do something like that. Create the biggest kamehameha wave the universe will ever know. 

Curse this creature... he had killed everyone who Goku, and Vegeta had loved, and absorbed their powerful friends and family to become pretty much unstoppable. He hated him _so much_. Both of them felt the most horrific intense hate towards each other. 

It's why they insulted one another so much. In any normal circumstance, Vegito would praise such a worthy opponent. But Buu just made him _sick_. He'd make sure to make Buu pay in the most horrific way possible. 

Vegito wished there was another way he could humiliate Buu more, before the end. But how...? All of the name calling had already humiliated him, and ripped his pride apart. But he wanted to do something, that was 100 times more insulting. But he didn't know what... 

He would keep on thinking, as he counted. Buu deserved torture. He deserved more than pain. He deserved more than embarrassment. He would be sure to show Buu, that he was not the strongest being in the universe. He'd show Buu how wrong he was. 

"4! 5! 6!", he continued to count, and also continued to think of another way to teach the monster a lesson. 

Because looking at him made him feel so angry. Angrier than any enemy had ever made him. More than Frieza, or Cell. Buu had taken _everything_ from both Goku and Vegeta. 

And since fusing, they had become the strongest being in the universe. And they would show it off. Show Buu how powerful they were, all to humiliate him more. 

However, there was also something else... he felt something very bizarre for the enemy too. Something you would never expect. 

If you hated someone, usually you'd want to kill them and hurt them. And yes, Vegito did indeed want to do that to Buu. But he wanted to do something else. Something very unexpected. 

And he could tell that Buu could feel it too. It was in the air. A thick atmosphere. A tension that you could cut with a knife. And Vegito would make sure to address it... 

Buu's teeth were grinding together, and he was growling with anger, but he was trembling with dread, and was thinking so hard to figure out a way to wiggle out of his predicament. And Vegito's smug smile just made things worse. 

That smile... and his cocky laugh. The way he'd chuckle at him and cross his arms. He acted so pompous, and high and mighty. He acted so over-confident... almost like he was a god. 

Buu _hated_ it. And yet at the same time... it... _did things_ to him. He couldn't explain _what_ things. But it made him feel something he'd never felt before. He couldn't describe it... 

'What can I do to kill him...? And what can I do to make him suffer more? I want to embarrass him and show him how weak he is, even more than I already have', Vegito thought. 

Also thinking, 'I've had a lot of fun with him but I've had enough. I want to do something different now. I am bored, but I'm sure there's more ways to milk some fun out of this'. 

There were lots of situations and options floating around in his head... but he soon found one. He would drag this out longer than he needed, purely for his own entertainment. And also, to take care of that _tension_...

'Urgh, there's got to be a way to kill this guy. But how?! He's too strong to fight head on! Hmm...', Buu thought. 

He wasn't wrong. He'd fought Vegito for hours, and he had lost time and time again. He was humiliated, degraded, and was still in pain from the many times he'd been ripped apart and had to regenerate. 

"7! 8!", Vegito began to count more, and it was getting closer and closer until Buu did not have any time left. 

He was beginning to panic. He could sense that whatever Vegito would do to him, it wouldn't be good. He'd be in for pain on a level he'd never known in his life. He could sense it. His life was about to end. 

Either that... or he'd just have the worst time ever. He could just sense something awful was about to happen. 

'Alright Majin Buu. You've cursed the Earth with your presence long enough. Your time's about to expire', Vegito thought, but yet... one other thought came into his head at the same time. 

'Just after... I do one last thing with you. I think I now know how I can humiliate you further...', he thought, and became incredibly excited... 

"9!", Vegito called out, one last second to go... and he hoped his plan would work in his favour. 

'Ok... this had better work...', he thought, completely ready to humiliate Buu to the point he would probably want to die from embarrassment. 

Vegito would make Buu submit to him... 

Buu gulped very hard, and very audibly. He was _painfully_ afraid. He couldn't think of anything. He couldn't come up with a plan to escape at all... 

He could only prepare himself. He knew he was about to suffer agony on a new level. He just cringed and tensed, and tried not to scream in terror, before Vegito called the last number. 

"10!", he shouted, and then charged at Buu full force, as fast as he could. 

"Shit!", Buu cried, and tried to dodge the attack, but Vegito was way too quick for him. 

He was punched right in the face, as hard as possible, and Buu went falling to Earth. When he smashed into a bunch of rocks, Vegito took that time to conger up a massive energy ball. 

He made it as big as he could... to the point he knew it would rip Buu apart, but not kill him. He would blast him to the point he'd nearly die, and be on the verge of death, but _not yet_. 

Vegito wasn't done humiliating him yet. Just a little more time. He wanted to do one last thing with Buu before he destroyed him. 

Vegito threw the ball of energy down to where Buu had landed in the rubble. Buu was shaking off the dirt and was already covered in scrapes, but he had literally no time to regenerate at all, before he looked up and could see the energy ball bearing down on him. 

"Oh, for fuck sa-", he went to say, but Buu couldn't even finish his sentence. 

It crashed into him, vaporising him to pieces. It took some time for the blast, and the light from it to calm down, before Vegito knew it was safe to go and check on him. 

The fused being floated down to where Buu was last seen, and chuckled to himself when he saw his work. 

Buu was splattered into dozens and dozens of pieces on the rocks and rubble around where the ball had collided with him. There was a crater, and little blobs of pink scattered around. 

"It looks like a piece of bubble-gum that popped. Pull yourself together Buu, and stop wasting both of our time. Fucking idiot...", Vegito commanded. 

It took some time, but Buu eventually regenerated, pulling all the pieces of himself back together. He was exhausted from the effort, and once he was back to his full form, he was panting and sweating. 

He was tired, and flagging. He was finding it increasingly hard to catch up. Vegito was beating him to the point it was even a struggle to regenerate. 

"You're a disgrace...", Vegito scoffed. 

"Why... why don't you just finish me off...? You have the power to do so. Why aren't you ending it, like you said you would?!", Buu asked. 

"That's a good question...", Vegito smirked. 

"I actually have another plan for you", he told Buu. 

"What more could you possibly have planned for me...? You keep winning, and I keep losing. Have you not proven to me enough that you're stronger? I fucking get it already!", Buu yelled. 

"Oh, I have definitely proven I'm strong enough. But that is not the point. I want to humiliate you some more. _That_ is something I am not finished with...", he explained. 

"How can you humiliate me more than you already have?!", Buu asked. 

"Oh... I can think of a few ways...". 

"You have humiliated me, made me feel weak, torn me to pieces, embarrassed me, infuriated me, shown me pain I have never felt, degraded me and made me feel pathetic, _so_ _much_ , more than I have in my entire life... I don't see how you can make things worse!", Buu almost cried. 

"I told you that I have a plan. I know exactly how to make things worse. But don't worry. I won't hurt you. _Much_ ", Vegito chuckled. 

"What are you going to do with me...?", Buu asked, his body trembling at the thought of what might happen, and his voice was shaky. 

"Stand up...", Vegito ordered of him, and Buu didn't know why, but he felt compelled to do as he was asked... so he did. 

Vegito crossed his arms and smirked in a cocky manner. He looked at Buu and chuckled. He was already happy with the results of what he had done. 

He'd battered Buu so much, that he would actually do what he was asked without question. Buu was already beginning to submit, and do as he was told. 

He recognised his superior, and like a faithful dog, was allowing himself to be ordered about. 

Vegito knew that this, would be easy... he had Buu on a metaphorical leash, and would make him do anything he asked. And he would do it without hesitation. 

Yes... Vegito had Buu right where he wanted him. 

"Good... now come closer...", he asked, and Buu once again did what was asked of him, and hesitantly took a few steps forward. 

Vegito laughed once again. He was _loving_ this. 

Oh, the power he wielded. Not just physically. But the mental power he had over his enemy was unbelievably satisfying. If he so asked, he could get Buu to lick his boot, and he'd probably do it. 

But, no... Vegito had better plans for him than that. 

"What do you want...?", Buu asked, growling with anger, already feeling humiliated by the fact he was actually allowing himself to be bossed around. 

But he was so scared of Vegito, he knew worse things would happen if he didn't do as he was told. 

"Something very specific, and very special...", Vegito began to explain. 

From the moment Vegeta and Goku had fused together, something inside him had changed. He was no longer Goku, or Vegeta. He wasn't even really a mix of both. He was a totally new person. 

And he had a very different mindset to that of either of them. He did have Goku's love for fighting, and Vegeta's pride. But put together, something new emerged. 

The pride was so strong he was cocky over everything, and felt good about insulting his enemy. When calling Buu names, it made him feel _great_. And his love for fighting was so strong, it was more to him than just fun. And fighting with Buu was the most fun he'd ever had. 

It wasn't just a thrill, and it wasn't just exciting. It may be a surprise to hear, but he actually got off on the battle he had been having with Buu. He got off on fighting with him, and it turned him on even more to humiliate and mock him. 

That is what the tension was. It was _sexual_ tension. He wanted to hate-fuck his enemy. 

This new feeling was now getting too much to bear, and he had to take out his pent up frustrations somehow. 

And both Goku and Vegeta's wives were dead and gone, because of this creature before him. He had nobody else to satisfy him, as everyone else on the planet had been killed. Hardly any living things remained. 

He had said Buu looked odd and bizarre and stupid. He had mocked his appearance. But nether the less, there was something strangely beautiful about him, so he'd do. 

In addition to that, since the battle began, it was very obvious that Buu had the 'parts' to be able to have intercourse. So it wasn't like it was impossible to have sex with him. 

This oddly handsome creature had pent him up so badly from the fight, and now, for the last act, he wanted to fuck him. It would be the ultimate act of dominating him, and showing Buu who the strongest was. 

And yes, he did admit Buu was somewhat handsome. He might have odd atributes, but his face... he had nice features. And he was so tall and muscular. 

Definitely tall. Vegito might be the one to dominate him, but he was actually shorter than Buu was. That was amusing, and would humiliate Buu even more. Oh, how he couldn't wait to mock him about that. 

He would make Buu do his bidding, and make him submit, by fucking him into submission.

However, definitely not by force. He would by no means rape Buu. Oh goodness no... he wanted Buu to enjoy it. He'd make him love it, and beg for more. 

And that would be the ultimate humiliation. Get him to admit how much he enjoyed it. Make him give into it. Make him shout his name out in pleasure. Swallow his pride to make him say how much he wanted it. 

And surely, that would embarrass Buu over all else. The biggest act of humiliation would make him submit to Vegito sexually. 

Buu was such a stubborn, prideful, and stuck-up creature. Such a thing as getting him to be submissive and act like a whore to him would be the ultimate victory over him. That, was Vegito's plan...

"What is that...?", Buu asked, finding it hard to look Vegito in the eye, and that's exactly what he wanted. 

"I will reveal all soon... but first... a few things need to go", he told him. 

"W-What do you mean?". 

"Hold still, idiot... and you will find out...", Vegito ordered him, and then held his hand up, like he was about to blast him. 

Buu gasped and closed his eyes, and took a defensive stance, readying himself for the impact. But Vegito wasn't trying to hurt him. 

Instead, he made a small line of light, that turned out to be a thin laser, and he moved his hand around frantically, and the laser shredded all of Buu's clothes. 

Buu opened his eyes when the feeling stopped... and when he suddenly felt very cold. He looked down and gasped, to see the pieces of his clothes falling to the ground. He was soon completely naked. 

"S-Shit!", Buu swore, and instantly went to cover himself, and blushed bright red. 

"Ahh... that's better. Don't even try to make yourself new ones", Vegito commanded.

"W-What the hell do you think you're doing?! In your attempt to embarrass me, are you stooping so low as to strip me now?! You're acting like a high-school bully! It's petty and immature!", Buu shouted, painfully flustered. 

"Oh Buu, I can assure you, this was not meant to be some kind of prank... I find your humiliation hilarious... but I stripped you down for a different purpose", Vegito explained. 

"And what would that be?! Please stop- it's fucking freezing without clothes!", Buu complained. 

"Stop whining like a child! Don't worry... you'll hot up soon enough...", Vegito chuckled. 

"W-What the fuck are you on about?!". 

"You'll see...", Vegito sneered, narrowing his eyes. 

After that, Vegito made his move. He stepped forward swiftly and grabbed a hold of Buu's head tentacle. He yanked him forward and grabbed Buu by the shoulders. 

Buu could not act in retaliation, as he was too focused on covering his modesty. But Vegito was happy of that fact, and took Buu and slammed him, back first, into a large rockface. 

They were now face to face... their noses and lips mere inches apart. Buu couldn't help but blush like mad, and Vegito smirked in a very cocky, but sexy way. 

"I am going to make you mine...", he whispered darkly and hotly, and this sent shivers down Buu's spine. 

"I-I don't understand...", Buu muttered. 

"Of course you don't. You're stupid. But, you will... in time". 

Vegito then took a hold of Buu's wrists, and yanked his hands away from where he was covering himself. Buu squeaked with surprise, as he had never felt so vulnerable or exposed before. 

Vegito took a step forward, and now their bodies were at last touching. Their chests were together, and their noses were almost touching. They were staring into each other's eyes very intensely, and Buu gulped from nervousness. 

He was blushing like a young teenage girl who had just been pinned against a wall by the hottest, most popular boy that everyone talked about. 

He'd never felt this way before, and didn't understand it. He couldn't place what these feelings were. But he soon was to learn. 

Vegito's smirk left him, and he looked Buu up and down slowly, his eyes taking in his pretty form. Buu's skin glistened, his jawline was stunning and his body was a lovely shape. 

He would make sure to enjoy this as much as he could. He'd take his time, and savour every moment. But at the same time, he was impatient. He couldn't wait to ruin him... 

He couldn't take it anymore, and after a few glances, he slammed his lips against Buu's, and kissed him roughly. 

Buu made a muffled sound of shock, and froze in place. He tensed up and had no idea how to react. His eyes were wide and his blush grew to immense proportions, all across his cheeks and nose. 

He had never been kissed before. Buu had no idea what was going on. The warm sensation of their lips together was very pleasant... but he had to make this stop. He had just enough energy to break the kiss. 

"W-What the fuck was that?! W-Why did you kiss me?!". 

"Isn't it obvious?", Vegito sassed him. 

"W-We are meant to be enemies!". 

"So? We still are. Doesn't mean I can't do this with you. You have pent me up after all. It's your fault...". 

"My fault...? I pent you up...? In what way...? I-I don't understand...", Buu mumbled. 

"Oh, come on... surely you know what I want with you...", Vegito laughed. 

"I _really_ don't!". 

Vegito just groaned and rolled his eyes, but he knew he'd get Buu to understand soon. 

"I want _this_ , of course...", he purred, and leaned in for another kiss. It was softer and sweeter this time, and Buu didn't resist as much either. 

He actually closed his eyes and kissed back a little. Vegito held Buu's wrists together, and arms above his head using just one hand, while the other hand travelled down Buu's body gently, and in a teasing way. Buu just blushed harder, due to never being touched in such a way, and began to wiggle and squirm against his enemy. 

The kiss broke again, so that Vegito could watch Buu's reactions. He chuckled darkly, and his eyes were narrowed, and full of lust. 

"S-Stop touching me like that! It feels weird!", Buu protested. 

"What...? You mean you don't like this...?", Vegito asked in a husky tone, beginning to kiss down Buu's jawline, to his neck, his hand feeling down his side. 

"I-I don't know! Stop it!". 

"Oh, come on, I know you like it really. Your body, face, and tone of voice tells me you want it". 

"Want _what_? What do you want from me?!", Buu shouted. 

"Surely you're not _that_ stupid", Vegito laughed, and grabbed a large handful of Buu's ass, and he squeaked loudly with surprise. 

"Don't touch there! That's a very private area!". 

"I am aware... You're the dumb one here, not me...", Vegito cooed, and began to kiss and lick down Buu's neck, and sometimes softly biting and sucking on the flesh. 

Buu's body began to heat up a lot at the action. He could not deny that it felt good. Vegito's hot breath, and the wetness of his lips and tongue made him tingle and shudder pleasantly. He bit his lip and made a soft whimper. 

"See...? You're enjoying it now...", Vegito stopped to say. 

"Bastard! I don't know what I'm feeling. I have no idea what's going on!". 

"Wow, you really _are_ a virgin!", Vegito mocked with a snicker. 

"Virgin...? W-What's that?", Buu asked, and suddenly, Vegito gasped and became very shocked. 

"You really don't know, huh? Wow... I knew you were dumb, but _this_ is crazy". 

"S-Stop mocking me! I am not stupid!", Buu raged at him. 

"Well, you _are_... but apparently you're also _naïve_. It would appear you have no idea what sex is...". 

"Of course I know what gender is!", Buu yelled, and Vegito laughed out loudly. 

"There is more than one meaning to that word! Don't worry. You might not understand it, but I will teach you what it is...". 

"I-I don't want teaching! I just want to fight you, for fuck's sake!", Buu shouted, completely fed up now, either just wanting to beat Vegito, or lose the battle at his hands... this was far too strange and embarrassing. 

"Shut your mouth! I hate your voice- it irritates me. I only want to hear your moans and whimpers...", Vegito scolded him, and went back to feeling up and down his stomach and chest, while sucking on Buu's neck, and he soon found a sweet spot. 

"Mmm! S-Stop it... this feeling... it's so strange... I-I don't know how to... mm... deal with it!", Buu mumbled. 

"That's it... that's what I want to hear from you... those noises... and you finding it hard to speak... just shut up, and enjoy it", Vegito commanded. 

"I-If you seriously think I'll just let you boss me around...!", Buu went to say, but when Vegito bit his sweet spot and pressed his body up against him, grinding against him practically, he shut up and let out a yelp of pleasure. 

Vegito just laughed again, biting and sucking on that one spot while touching Buu all over, and soon, he could feel his enemy's cock begin to come to life, swelling with blood. His tongue travelled down Buu's neck, to his collarbones, and then to the holes on his shoulders. 

"N-Not there-!", Buu yelled, but it was too late, and Vegito dwelled the tip of his tongue inside of them, and Buu let out the loudest moan yet. 

"Well, they're _very_ sensitive, aren't they...?", Vegito purred, while grinding up against Buu's growing erection, and squeezing his ass even tighter. 

"Aaaahhh... w-what are you... d-doing to me?!", Buu asked, getting very worried and panicked, due to his lack of experience. 

"Is it so much to ask that you just shut up and focus on what I'm doing, huh? Do as you're told, you freak...". 

"Tch, stop being such a fucking asshole!", Buu shouted. 

Vegito wouldn't have this. He grabbed Buu by the neck and slammed him hard into the wall behind him. He then kissed him very hard and powerfully, slipping his tongue inside of his mouth. 

Even though Buu did not like the force of it, he did enjoy the kiss. It was very heated and passionate, and Vegito finally let go of Buu's wrists. 

His hands were freed, but he did not push Vegito off. Instead, he threaded his fingers through his opponent's hair, and moaned into the kiss, swirling his tongue around his. When the kiss broke, there was a small strand of saliva connecting their lips, and Buu panted excessively. 

"I-I don't understand... one minute you're hurting me, the next you're doing _that_ , and making me feel... rather _nice_ , actually... What the fuck are you trying to achieve?!", Buu shouted. 

"I just want you to do as you're told. Shut up, don't do anything unless I tell you... and submit to me. If you do, I promise that you'll enjoy yourself a lot more...", Vegito explained. 

"S-Submit to you?! You really think I'd do something like that?!". 

"Oh... indeed I _do_ ", Vegito smirked, before grabbing a hold of Buu's cock, that was now incredibly hard. 

" _Ah_!", Buu gasped, his eyes shooting open, and his blush expanded, and he looked at Vegito with bliss, yet confusion. 

"W-Why are you... t-touching there?! A-And what have you done to it? I've never seen it stand up like that before!". 

Vegito just laughed at Buu's words, and told him, "It is hilarious how naïve you are. This is going to be a lot of fun. Your questions will soon be answered...". 

He then began to stroke Buu's cock up and down, very softly and slowly at first, to see how he would react. And he was delighted to see Buu bite his lip, and his eyes close, while he trembled, and held onto Vegito's gi with a tight grip. 

Vegito chuckled and gripped him harder, and this made Buu moan and breathe heavily, his brows furrowing with concentration. 

Vegito could tell his enemy was perplexed by this new sensation. He was still confused by it. But the more he focused, the more pleasure he began to feel. 

And he was actually starting to enjoy it, judging by the fact Buu was beginning to move his hips up into Vegito's hand movements subconsciously. 

"See... there you go... you like that... don't you...?", Vegito asked. 

"S-Shut up!", Buu snapped, feeling overwhelmed by embarrassment. 

"Oh, come on... just admit it, already...", Vegito encouraged Buu to be truthful. 

"I-It feels strange...". 

"But good, right?". 

"I-I don't know...", Buu stammered. 

"Hmm... well I think this might help", Vegito spoke, and took off his gloves, and then continued with the act. 

The feeling of bare skin on Buu's dick made him moan even louder, and throw his head back a little. 

"There we go... better, right?", Vegito asked with a condescending smirk, but Buu did not answer back. 

He was too flustered, and also too confused. In bliss way too much to answer back, and also too embarrassed. He didn't want to give his enemy the satisfaction, so held his tongue. 

"I love the faces and noises you're making... they're so pathetic, and amusing. But also, very sexy...", Vegito purred. 

"I-I... don't know... ah... what you m-mean... ahh!", Buu moaned. 

"Of course you don't. You don't understand any of this. You've never experienced it before, and have no idea what a sexual act is. It's very funny to me. You're such a naïve idiot. But by the end of this... you will be _very_ knowledgeable in such...", Vegito chuckled. 

"I-I just want to fight you for... f-fuck's sake...", Buu tried to protest, still trying to resist this, but his tone and bodily reactions were betraying him. 

"No, you don't. I can see it in your eyes. You're liking this too much. You don't have any fight in you right now. I have you at my mercy...", Vegito snickered. 

"B-Bastard! No, you don't! I still have fight in me, I'll show you-", he went to say, but Vegito cut him off by stroking his cock harder and faster, and cupping his balls. 

It made Buu yelp in pleasure, and shut up right away. He turned his head away and gasped, and his hips thrusted upwards without him even thinking about it. 

He held Vegito close, despite not understanding what was going on. It was new to him... but he definitely wanted to have more of this feeling. His pride forbid him from saying it, and he would still deny he liked it, and wanted it. 

But he didn't need to. Vegito could see straight through his facade... 

"Show me what, hmm? All you're showing me right now, is how much you fucking _love_ it...", Vegito purred, licking down Buu's neck again, and the pink creature let off an array of steam, due to how hot he felt. 

He began to leak pre from his cock, and it coated his length, allowing Vegito to stroke it with more ease. It was slick, and the noises from his hand movements echoed so lewdly. 

"Ahhh... ahhh... w-what is this...? F-Fuuuck... e-explain!", Buu asked. 

"Urgh, fine. I guess you deserve some explanation. It's sexual pleasure... people do this to each other when they're attracted to one another...", Vegito explained. 

"Y-You're attracted to me?!", Buu gasped. 

"Hmm, in a way... _sort of_. You definitely make me feel very hot and pent up. You're _weirdly_ attractive, I guess. And insulting you makes me want you more. Humiliating you... it turns me on. And by that, I mean, it makes me want to do this more...", Vegito explained. 

"That's... f-fucking weird...". 

"You're one to talk. But I guess. Everyone has their kinks and strange turn-ons. You can't tell me you don't get more pleasure when I insult and humiliate you, hmm? I know you like it as well. I like insulting you, and you like being insulted. It's obvious". 

"What? Of course I don't!".

" _Liar_...", Vegito hissed, and grabbed hold of Buu's face, and glared into his eyes sinisterly, while gripping Buu's cock harder, to the point it would rip off if he did it any harder. 

"You're a pathetic little creature who belongs to me now...", Vegito snarled, and when he said that, Buu just moaned more, and he could feel the creature's cock throb violently in his hand. 

"Heh... _see_. You do enjoy it...", Vegito laughed, and went in to kiss Buu once more, and it was now more heated than ever. 

Their lips crashed on one another's. They snogged hard, and their tongues battled. Buu moaned deeply from being jerked off and kissed so beautifully, his hands now exploring Vegito's body as well. 

They were rough with one another. Desperation was now clouding their minds. They both wanted it, _badly_. Buu was still unsure of what he wanted... but the desire was there. His body certainly had a mind of its own now. 

He began to touch Vegito wherever he could reach, and it definitely pleased the fused being. He moaned into Buu's mouth, and he was now blushing quite extensively, his own cock inside of his clothing standing up tall and proud, prodding against Buu. 

He was so hard it was almost ripping through his clothing, and both of them could feel that. 

Vegito couldn't take it any longer, and wanted his own pleasure now. It was time to put Buu to work, and use him for his own bliss. He pushed Buu off violently, and let go of his cock. Buu whined with disappointment, but looked up to Vegito with anger in his eyes. 

"Why did you stop?!".

"Oh? So, you wanted me to keep going? You _liked_ what I was doing?". 

Buu suddenly realised what he'd said, and gasped, and looked away with embarrassment. 

"I-I never said that!", he protested. 

"Stop kidding yourself. Why don't you just admit it already? Pride will get you nowhere, when it comes to this... Stop being such a baby and admit the truth", Vegito mocked him. 

"Tch, _shut up_...", Buu hissed, and Vegito didn't take that well. 

"No- _you_ will shut up. _You_ will do as _you're_ told, and do what _I_ tell you to, not the other way around, got it?!", he snapped, and got Buu by the neck again. 

"Disobey me and I will punish you. But do as I ask, and I shall reward you. That is how this works... got it...?", Vegito asked his enemy. 

Reluctantly... Buu nodded in response, eventually. 

"Ahhh... _at last_ , you understand... Good boy...", Vegito purred, and licked Buu's ear, and Buu bit his lip and whined softly with arousal. 

His pride was being smashed to bits. And he hated it. But at the same time, Buu was intrigued to see how this was going to go. He would play along, slightly, and see what was going to happen. 

These new feelings he was getting were amazing. Maybe the whole degradation was worth putting up with, if he got touched more? He would see. 

But soon, Vegito chuckled, and looked Buu in the eyes, with serious desire, and a glint that told Buu that Vegito wanted something from him...

"I have pleased you... _Now_ , you shall please _me_...", he told Buu, and pulled down the bottom part of his gi, so his cock was finally set free. 

Buu looked at his opponent's member, and gasped out loud. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened at the sight. 

Vegito was huge... bigger than Buu was by a few inches at least. 

Buu was a pretty good size. About 9 inches. But Vegito was 11. The size and girth shocked Buu, and he blushed furiously, unable to look away. 

"You seem to like what you see...", Vegito smirked. 

"I-I... what the... fuck?! I-If you seriously think I'm gonna touch you, like you just touched me... you're sorely mistaken!", Buu stammered, slightly intimidated. 

"Oh, Buu... I don't want you to do what I just did to you...", Vegito chuckled. 

"Phew... _good_. Because... whatever we are doing... I've never done it before. I haven't got the first idea of where to start, or what to do to... to, you know... make you happy...". 

"Haha... oh, don't worry... I will help you please me. You don't have to do anything. I'll do most of the work. I promise", Vegito assured Buu, however, what his true intentions were, were actually a lot more sinister, and naughty...

"O-Okay...?", Buu stuttered, already sensing something was up from the way Vegito was looking at him, and his tone. 

"No, Buu... I don't expect you to touch me... Not with your _hands_ , anyway...", Vegito smirked evilly, and got a hold of Buu by his head tentacle, and yanked it downwards, so Buu fell onto the floor, and onto his knees. 

Buu hardly had any time to protest, or ask what was going on, before Vegito grabbed a hold of Buu's head, pulled him forward... and shoved his cock into Buu's mouth. 

Buu gasped instantly, his eyes flying open with shock. Vegito didn't even slightly start out slow, or gentle. He was rough and dominant right off the bat, and didn't let Buu's throat get adjusted at all. 

He just rammed his dick straight in, all the way, balls deep, and began to thrust in and out at a rapid, desperate, rough pace. 

Buu gagged straight away, and Vegito had such a strong grip on his head, he couldn't get away. Once again, his enemy was overpowering him, and showing him his incredible power. 

Buu couldn't resist or push Vegito off... the force and hold Vegito had was way too powerful. He could only endure it, as his throat was fucked mercilessly. 

" _Nrgh_... fuck, you have such a tight little throat... I knew it would be perfect for me... _ah_... this is _all_ mine now, you hear? Your mouth, your lips, your tongue, and your throat... they all belong to _me_...", Vegito moaned whilst in the act. 

The feeling of Buu's throat and mouth was incredible to him. His lips were so soft, and glossy. His tongue was wet and stiff- the way it rubbed up against the bottom of his shaft was heaven. And his throat was indeed, incredibly tight. 

But it wasn't the only hole Buu had that Vegito would assault that day. 

The amount of saliva that was created from him fucking Buu's mouth was extraordinary. It was slicking his member so well, making it easier to thrust inside. It added to the pleasure, and Vegito bit his lip and groaned deeply, unable to get enough of the sensation. 

Buu however, obviously a lot less happy. It was an assault on his throat, and senses. His eyes were watering up, and it was incredibly painful. He was glad his gag reflex was decent. He was only gagging slightly. 

However, that wasn't why it was so unpleasant. It was because the force was so hard, Vegito's cock was slamming against the back of his throat so violently, you could see the bulge from it at the back of Buu's neck, behind his head. 

It hurt like a bitch. It felt like the back of his throat was being punched. He was holding onto Vegito's hips, digging his nails into the sides of his legs. He was trying to push him off, but nothing he was doing was working. 

He was gagging, and spluttering, finding it hard to keep his eyes open. His vision was blurred and the salty taste of his enemy's pre cum was pretty gross. 

However... the feeling of Vegito's cock was actually really nice. The smooth tip, the veins, the sweet taste of his skin... he enjoyed it. Not to mention the noises Vegito was making. They were incredibly hot. 

Buu dared a glance upwards, and even though his vision was blurry, he could see his enemy's face, twisted with pleasure. Those things all coupled together made Buu's own cock twitch. He was once again getting turned on. 

So, he did what he could to make the experience bearable. He closed his mouth tightly, wrapping his lips like a vice around Vegito's cock. He stuck his tongue out slightly, so his dick would glide along easier, and so Buu wouldn't gag as much. 

He breathed in and out slowly through his nose, and sat on his knees in a comfortable position, so the force on his throat would be easier to take. 

" _Urgh_ , shit... t-there you go... you seem to know what you're doing now... _fuck_ , that feels good...", Vegito moaned. 

Buu may not understand anything sex related, but he felt proud of himself. 

To him, this felt like a new kind of training. His enemy was obviously trying to test him in some way. He welcomed the challenge. 

He would prove he was just as powerful as his enemy. If he could take this sort of beating, he knew he'd come out of it much stronger. From here on in, he would treat this as a fight, or a training match. 

Little did he know, that he'd fail again. Vegito would show him, that he was nowhere near as powerful as him...

"Naturally good at being a fuck toy, hmmm? Uhh, damn... that's it... you're all mine... mmm...", Vegito voiced his approval, and began to fuck Buu's throat even harder and faster. 

He began to groan and sweat, blushing quite hard, as the pleasure grew and grew. Buu could feel Vegito's cock throb in his mouth, and the veins pulsing on his tongue. 

It was a very nice sensation, and for some reason, he felt quite pleased he was giving Vegito these feelings. He was proud of himself. 

And once again, the degradation was turning him on. He began to moan onto Vegito's length. 

"Urgh, fuck! Ohh, the vibrations on me when you moan like that feel _amazing_. Are you actually beginning to like it, huh? You dirty whore~". 

Buu looked up to Vegito, and their eyes met. Buu looked furious with the nasty and humiliating comments that were being made to him. 

However, in reality, he was getting aroused from it. He could feel his own cock twitch from it. But his pride was too big for him to admit it. 

However, Buu was far too aroused to ignore his own erection. He might not understand what was going on, but he wanted the feeling he had felt before to come back. 

He knew that from sucking Vegito off, he was giving his enemy pleasure. Buu wanted to feel that pleasure as well, so while Vegito had his eyes closed, and was distracted, he slipped his tentacle underneath himself, in-between his legs, and around his own cock. 

He began to pump his member with the appendage, and the pleasure returned, and it was a lot more intense this time. 

Buu moaned loudly onto Vegito's cock, and blushed very hard, his legs wobbling from the sensations. He was thrusting his hips into his tentacle's movements, as it winded and twirled around his length. 

Vegito had not noticed what his enemy was doing yet, as he was lost in his own bliss too much to see. He just concentrated on his own pleasure, and was imagining all the things he was going to do to Buu very soon...

Buu's mouth was salivating and tightening more the more Vegito fucked it. Vegito threw his head back and groaned deep from his throat, as he had missed such a feeling. 

This had been such a good idea. He was enjoying himself so much. 

But as he smirked and looked down, he could see that Buu's face was twisted in bliss and he was moaning more than usual. He looked to the side and could see that Buu was actually pleasuring himself while Vegito was fucking his throat. 

He became very angry, and shouted at Buu, "Did I tell you that you could touch yourself while I did this?!". 

Buu rolled his eyes and gave Vegito a look that said 'I didn't realise it was illegal. You can't tell me what to do'. 

Vegito was sure to put Buu in his place after that. He grabbed hold of Buu's head harder than before, and then set a pace that was fucking _brutal_. Twice as powerful, and twice as fast as before. 

It was an absolutely insane beating of Buu's throat, to the point it was so intense, Buu couldn't focus on pleasuring himself. He became stiff and tense, pain shooting through his system, as he gagged a lot more. 

"This... urgghh... is... your punishment! D-Don't do anything, uuhh... without my permission again! G-Got it?!", Vegito yelled, while grunting. 

Buu obviously couldn't say anything. His face looked like it was being beaten to a pulp. All of his movements were jerky, and he just choked, gagged and spluttered. 

Vegito soon thrust so hard, that Buu fell backwards, and off of his cock. He landed on his back, and began to cough violently. He turned over and spewed out a load of saliva and pre-cum. He was almost sick. 

"That's what you get for doing something without asking. You do something like that again, and I won't show you any mercy. That was just a small punishment. You'll be wise not to forget your place...", Vegito mocked him. 

"F-F-Fuck y-you...", Buu groaned, spitting out the last of the liquids, as he rubbed his Adam's apple. 

"No... I'm afraid that is what I am going to do to _you_...", Vegito began to say. 

"But _first_... I need to prepare you...". 

"Prepare me for what?!", Buu snapped. 

Vegito got a hold of Buu's tentacle very aggressively, and hauled him up off of the floor. He turned Buu around, and pushed him towards a small boulder, and bent him over it. He spread his enemy's cheeks for his entire ass to be exposed. 

"Heh... what a pathetic, and pretty sight... Yes. This is the sort of position you belong in...", Vegito chuckled. 

"W-What do you think you're doing?!", Buu looked backwards to his enemy, his entire face bright red from embarrassment from the very exposing and humiliating pose. 

"Preparing you for the main event...". 

"What main event?! What are you going to do to me?! Stop!", Buu begged. 

"Oh? I thought you were enjoying it...". 

"B-Before maybe, but being like this is too much! M-My behind is not to be messed with! Let me go! That area is off limits! It's disgusting!", Buu shouted. 

"Pft, calm down, drama queen. There's more than one use for your ass, too. If you flail and tense up, it will feel worse. If you relax... and breathe... it will feel nice eventually", Vegito began to explain. 

"It will be uncomfortable and slightly painful to begin with. But if you struggle and freak out, it won't get any better. Be calm, and it will. Believe it or not, I don't want to hurt you _too_ much. It's a lot more fun if both parties enjoy themselves...". 

"B-But that's a more private area than my penis! You c-can't do this!", Buu pleaded. 

"Urgh, shut the fuck up already! Sheesh, how many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't speak to me?! All you need to do is submit... It will feel a lot nicer than what it did before...", Vegito explained. 

"N-Nicer?! I-I don't understand...". 

"You will soon. Just shut your fucking trap and let me do this. I will make you mine...", Vegito snickered, and sneered, leaning down, and grabbed Buu's ass harshly. 

There was a smacking noise as he took both cheeks into his hands, and Buu made a little yelping noise. Vegito spread his ass to reveal Buu's very pretty hole, and Vegito hummed with approval. 

"Hmm... you're a very strange looking creature... but I definitely like you from this angle...", he purred, and Buu just mumbled with embarrassment. 

"Whatever you're going to do... just get it over with...", Buu muttered. 

"With _pleasure_ , my little slut...", Vegito growled possessively, and leaned down to lick Buu's hole. 

Buu gasped and squeaked like a mouse, at the very strange, and new sensation. 

But he remembered that he shouldn't tense up. He needed to relax. So, when he closed his eyes and focused on the feeling... Buu's eyes soon opened wide with awe. 

Vegito took long, hard laps over his entrance, and Buu began to tremble and hum pleasantly. With each lick of Vegito's tongue, a jolt of electric bliss shot through Buu's body, and he soon sighed and moaned softly. 

" _Oh_...", Buu sighed with bliss at the new feeling of pleasure, that made his cock throb. 

His body began to surge with a new kind of desire. He no longer cared how new all of this was, or that he had no idea what was happening. He just wanted more. 

This feeling was _incredible_. The wetness, firmness and warmth coming from being licked so well, and so passionately by his enemy was overwhelming, and his head was already spinning. 

He began to shudder and bite his lip, arching himself backwards into the action. He was panting and mewling, so far enjoying every second. 

Vegito was very pleased with Buu's reactions, and licked harder and faster, lathering up his entrance with as much juices as he could to prepare him for what was to come. 

Buu's moans grew louder and deeper. He pushed his hips backwards into Vegito's mouth to get more friction, and contact. It all felt so amazing... his nails were raking against the rock. 

"Ahh... ahhhh... O-Okay... I-I believe you now... W-When you said this would feel... nicer...", Buu sighed, smiling and blushing like mad, happy that his enemy was being a little gentler, and caring... but it wouldn't last. 

Vegito soon _really_ went to town on him. Licking him out and eating his ass with serious vigour and eagerness. He was fierce and tender, digging his nails into Buu's ass, creating markings. 

Buu groaned louder, steam shooting out from the holes in his body due to how heated he was. He'd never felt so good in all his life. 

Vegito slid his tongue inside of him as far as he could go, and Buu gasped and let out a high-pitched cry. His cock was crying out for attention, but he knew better than to touch it. 

Last time he had without permission, he got quite the beating for it. So maybe he should ask this time. 

"V-Vegito... ahhhh... p-please can I... can I... urghhh... t-touch myself... at the same time?". 

Vegito stopped what he was doing for a moment, to harshly answer, " _No_ ". 

" _Please_!", Buu begged. 

"No! You will do what I tell you. Touch yourself, and I won't be so sweet and gentle. I am your master now... and you will do as you're told. I did say your punishment next time would be more brutal...". 

Buu whined with annoyance, but shut up then. He didn't want to be in pain, and he definitely didn't want Vegito to stop, either. So, he stopped questioning him, and Vegito chuckled, and went back to work. 

'Finally, he seems to be getting the message. He is no longer fighting back. No longer questioning my orders. He's enjoying it, and submitting to me. His pride will be broken in no time...', Vegito thought, eating Buu out with more ferocity and fever than ever. 

" _A-Ahhh! Fuck!_ T-That feels... so _good_!", Buu at last admitted, his pride beginning to fade away. 

Vegito smacked Buu's ass, and he yelped, but moaned afterwards, not complaining. He seemed to enjoy pain and pleasure together. Bliss, and humiliation. 

He had never felt more exposed, vulnerable or embarrassed... but at the same time, he'd never enjoyed himself more, either. 

Soon however, Vegito knew that he'd licked Buu out enough, and was ready to prepare him more. He stopped what he was doing, and began to rub his index finger around Buu's ring, before slowly sliding it inside. 

"AH! W-Wait, what are you- _shit_!", Buu shouted, slight pain coursing through him. 

"What did I tell you? Relax. Don't make this harder than it needs to be. Follow my orders... calm yourself...", Vegito instructed him. 

Buu whimpered and mumbled, but did as he was told. It was such a strange, unpleasant feeling to start off with...

But Vegito was surprisingly slow and sweet. The complete opposite of when he'd fucked Buu's throat. But Buu was painfully tight, even around his finger. He needed to find a way to hurry this process along. He was far too eager to fuck Buu. 

"You can stretch your body at will. Twist it, and turn it, and regenerate with ease. You're like a sentient piece of bubble-gum. Can't you stretch your ass out so this is easier?", Vegito asked. 

"Hmm... good question. I could... try...", Buu said, and focused his energy into his behind, and tried to do what Vegito had suggested. 

Soon enough, his entrance began to relax a bit more, and open up slightly. His idea had worked, but Vegito didn't want it to work _too_ well. 

"Okay, that's enough. I want you to still be able to feel this, and still be slightly tight. I want you tight, for when I fuck you senseless...", Vegito told him. 

At this point, Buu had quite a good idea for what was going to happen. He didn't know what 'fucking' meant, but he could take a good guess. He was putting the pieces together, and he believed he knew what was to come. 

And just the thought of the possibilities, actually got him excited. So when his ass opened up more, he sucked Vegito's finger in more in his excitement unintentionally. 

" _Ohhh_!", Buu cried, as his insides adjusted very quickly, and he felt nothing but searing ecstasy. 

"Ooohh... your insides feel so soft, and warm... _Nrgh_ , I can't wait to be inside you... and rearrange your slutty little insides", Vegito voiced his approval. 

Buu no longer had to question what his enemy meant. He got it now. He knew what was to come. 

Because in a sense, Vegito was already in him. His finger was inside him. And he certainly knew that he didn't want to be inside him in the sort of way that when Buu went in his body. 

Oh no. It had nothing to do with absorption or anything like that. Buu had pretty much clocked what Vegito meant, and he bit his lip and whined with pleasure at just the mere thought of it. 

His hips began to move of their own accord, as Vegito pulled his finger in and out of Buu, and sometimes circled it around inside. 

Buu was gasping and moaning with each breath. His back arched and his brows furrowed. He wanted more... he _needed_ it. 

He could sense that there was something inside him that was aching, and itching. Crying out for touch and attention, but Vegito wasn't quite reaching. 

He didn't want to defy Vegito, and do something he didn't like. He didn't want to piss his opponent off, and risk a punishment...

But he couldn't help himself. He whined like a needy puppy. He was backing up against Vegito's finger. His body was pretty much asking without him even voicing it. 

He soon whimpered softly, in a whisper, "M-M-More...". 

"Hmm? More, you say? Ask nicely, and I _might_ take pity on you...", Vegito snickered. 

" _Please_...", he gasped out, craning his neck to look at his enemy, his eyes full of want and desire. 

"Heheh... wow. You're so fucking pathetic. Begging for it already, are we? Heh, I knew you would. I knew you'd grovel to me eventually, you worthless piece of shit...", Vegito growled, and then quite roughly added another finger. 

"N-Nrgghh!", Buu growled, gritting his teeth, as a searing heat and slight shooting pain entered him, but at the same time, it felt _amazing_. 

His ass began to loosen up more, and he was getting slightly wet and squishy inside, the more aroused be became, and the more Vegito gave him attention. 

He was breathing heavily and shaking uncontrollably. He was bent over a rock, but his legs were wobbling. His knees were threatening to give in. He was using all the energy he had to keep himself at a good angle so that Vegito could get to him. But it was getting increasingly difficult, due to how intense the pleasure was. 

And it became so, _so_ much worse, when Vegito circled his fingers around inside of him, and hooked them, pushing them deeper, at just the right angle... and found that very special sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Buu's eyes shot open and his mouth gaped, as he gasped so loudly it was like his lungs were giving in. Steam exploded from his body immediately the second Vegito found the spot, and he screamed with desperation. 

"Ah ha! Well, well. Seems I found it. I thought such a weird creature such as yourself didn't have one. But I was wrong...", Vegito laughed. 

" _Ah, ahhhh, ahhh!_ W-What is t-that?! What have you found?! Why does that spot feel so good?!", Buu asked in a frenzy. 

"You could call it a sweet spot... a prostate... up to you. But it's the thing that brings you most pleasure...", Vegito explained. 

"I-I love how that feels! P-Please don't stop!". 

"Ha, good job you said please. If not, I might stop, just to see you irritated and disappointed, all to punish you. It's hilarious seeing you in such a weak, desperate state. Poor Buu. Once the terror of the universe. Reduced to a whimpering mess, begging to give me your pleasure. In the end, all you are, is my whore... all _mine_ ". 

Buu growled angrily. He felt so humiliated. But even though he hated it, his body certainly didn't. He was furious at being called such things, but his cock twitched and his insides tightened at hearing him being degraded so much. 

He didn't understand it. He didn't know why he hated it, but loved it at the same time. It made no sense. 

But oh well... he was feeling more amazing than he had in his entire existence. He felt awful, but wonderful at the same time, and it was the _perfect_ mix. 

Vegito just chuckled at how annoyed he was, and Buu found his smile, his cocky laughter, all so _sexy_. It just turned him on _more_ , and he didn't know why. 

"You like being called that, huh? You like being called a whore? You dirty bitch...", Vegito snickered, and roughly rubbed at Buu's prostate. 

" _Aaaahhh_!", Buu cried, his blush expanding, more steam exploding from his body, drool falling down at the side of his lips. 

"It certainly looks and sounds like you do. Come on... admit it. Tell me... tell your master the truth... You wouldn't want to disappoint me now, would you...?", Vegito purred. 

"Y-Y-Yes... I-I... I _do_ like it...", Buu slowly, and hesitantly admitted, even though it wounded his pride. 

" _Good_. That makes me happy... How about when I do _this_?", Vegito asked, plunging his fingers in ever deeper, up to the knuckle, moving his large fingers around in very passionate and tender circles. 

" _Yeeessss_!", Buu screamed, using all the energy he could to keep himself upright so he didn't fall to his knees. 

"Ha... excellent. Just for doing as you're told, I'll let you touch yourself...". 

Buu gasped and smiled brightly at getting permission, and wrapped his tentacle around his throbbing, aching member, and pumped himself vigorously in time with Vegito's finger movements. 

"What do you say...?", Vegito asked. 

"T-T... Th... Thank y-you!". 

" _You're welcome_ , my slave...", Vegito giggled, and added a third finger to reward him. 

" _S-SHIT_!", Buu shouted out, as the pain and pleasure doubled, the heat inside of him was searing, and his head was beginning to go fuzzy. 

He was being prepared, and stretched every second that went by. More fingers were added, and Vegito just kept going deeper, making him adjust, and ready for what was to come. 

Because Vegito's cock was _very_ large... Buu needed to be as properly prepared as he possibly could be. 

After a few more minutes of this, Vegito believed Buu had been prepared enough. He felt a lot looser now than before, but not too loose. Just the right amount. He believed that Buu was ready, at last. 

"I think that will be enough...", Vegito cooed, and pulled his fingers out, and Buu gasped and whined at the lack of contact. 

"You were really enjoying that, weren't you...?", he asked Buu, while taking off the rest of his clothing, so he was naked now as well. 

"M-Mm... y-yes...", Buu admitted, flushing with embarrassment. 

"Well... you're going to enjoy this a _lot_ more. Time for the main event...", Vegito purred, spitting in his hand and slicking his cock up. 

Buu was already dripping wet, so this would be easy, he knew. In fact, Vegito didn't care. He had been patient and slow enough already. His patience had run out- he was going to fuck Buu _raw_. 

Buu knew what was coming. He pushed his hips up so that Vegito could reach. Vegito aligned his cock with Buu's entrance, placing the tip firmly against his hole. 

Buu whimpered and shuddered, the anticipation almost killing him. He knew this would hurt... but he knew it would feel _incredible_ at the same time. He was excited, and began to back up onto Vegito's cock slightly. 

"Ah, ah... don't be so impatient. I want you to say please...", Vegito asked of Buu, reminding him who was in charge. 

"Mmm... please...", Buu sighed. 

"Please...? Say my name, too". 

"Please Vegito...". 

"What do you want...?". 

"U-Uh... I think, from what we have been doing... the main event is... putting yourself... inside of me... right?", Buu asked. 

"You are correct, my pet. That is what sex is. What fucking is. The use for our private parts other than the things you knew of before today. It seems I am definitely your master in the terms of me teaching you all of this...". 

"Mmm... I am glad you have taught me... P-Please Vegito... will you... uh... have sex with me?". 

"Use the other word...", Vegito growled, as it felt a lot more degrading towards his enemy. 

It definitely was, as Buu growled with humiliation, feeling so embarrassed and pathetic having to ask such a thing, with such degrading, and filthy words. 

"Please... fuck me?". 

" _Better_. Oh, but... hmm... one more thing...", Vegito chuckled, and leaned down, whispering in Buu's ear. 

" _Submit_...". 

"W-What?!". 

"That's what I want, more than anything. For you to swallow your pride. For you to beg for this. For you to _submit_. It's the thing I want you to do the most...", Vegito smirked. 

For as long as this had been going on, Buu refused to do so. He refused to submit to his enemy. He had been far too prideful. 

But now, after all of this had happened, some of his pride had slipped away, and it had been replaced with lust. He now wanted this more than the fight. 

So after a small mental debate, Buu bit his lip, and even though he felt so painfully humiliated, did as he was asked. 

"I do...". 

"You do... what?", Vegito asked. 

"S-Submit...". 

"I can't hear you~ Say it louder... say you submit!". 

" _I submit_!". 

"Who do you belong to?". 

" _You_! I submit to _you_ , Vegito!", Buu cried out, and that was it. 

" _Perfect... Good boy_... Now, _that_ is what I wanted to hear... You shall be rewarded...". 

Buu sighed, mentally exhausted. He hoped he wouldn't have to do something so degrading again. But he doubted it. He had a feeling, that was only the beginning. And he'd have to endure it, just to get the pleasurable sensations he craved. 

Vegito finally reared back, gripped Buu's ass tightly, and in one, swift, and painful, rough movement, plunged his cock all way inside of Buu's ass, with a slick, popping, and slamming noise, and Buu _screamed_ with agonizing bliss. 

Vegito felt just as big as he looked. He was stretching Buu out so much more than what his fingers had done. He felt like he was being ripped in two. 

He'd never felt a pain like it... but at the same time it felt _incredible_. He liked the feeling of being split. He liked the feeling of his cherry being popped. He loved the feeling of being filled completely, all the way to the brim. 

The heat, the hardness, the throbbing he could feel from the massive member inside of him was amazing. He could feel the head pressing against his edge, and every vein along the shaft. 

Buu was groaning and scraping his nails against the rock, his body trembling hard, and Vegito hadn't even moved yet. Just feeling Vegito's huge cock rubbing against his prostate without any thrusting movements was already giving him pleasure. 

Vegito was in a similar situation. He had a tight hold of Buu's ass, and was getting used to being inside of him. He was grunting at just how fucking _tight_ Buu was alone. 

His cock felt like it was in a hot, tight, wet vice. Buu's walls were so soft, and they were already pulsing around him due to the pleasure and arousal his enemy felt. 

He was completely balls-deep. He had never felt like this before. His wives were never this tight. Buu was different on a supernatural level. He was very special, and Vegito had no idea he'd feel _this_ good. 

His enemy was already mewling and whimpering, backing his ass up against him, begging for him to move without speaking. 

This just gave Vegito the biggest ego boost, so happy he'd triumphed over his opponent. He'd won over him, in so many senses of the word. 

He leaned down over Buu, and nibbled his ear, causing him to shudder. 

"How does that feel...?", he whispered. 

"A-Amazing!", Buu gasped, but it was hard to speak, as the massive length inside of him made it hard to breathe. 

"What do you want...?", Vegito asked huskily. 

"F-For you to... m-move!". 

"What's the magic word, _slut_?". 

"P-P-Please!". 

"Good... I am so glad you're now so willing to please your master... Just remember, and don't forget, that I am in charge... and I am going to _destroy_ you...", Vegito purred darkly, and slowly pulled out of Buu, and then harshly snapped his hips forward, thrusting into him once. 

"AHH!", Buu screamed, as just the one action made pleasure explode inside of him, twice as good than anything he'd already felt during this entire experience. 

"Mmm... wow, you're so tight... and you feel so warm, and snug... like your ass was moulded, and _made_ for me, and _only_ me... Yes, you belong to me now, to be my fuck toy for all eternity...", Vegito chuckled. 

He began to pull out again, and snap his hips forward, beginning to move inside of him, and he was in heaven right away. 

Vegito grunted, and Buu was revelling in these new feelings, tossing his head back and crying out to the sky. 

Vegito had a vice- like grip on Buu's peachy ass, squeezing it as he thrusted in and out. He wasn't necessarily fast with his movements, but he indeed was very hard. Pulling all the way out, save his tip, and slamming back in with immense force. 

Buu gasped, and screamed, and cried with every movement, as his insides were being ploughed. Vegito was slow and steady, but every thrust made Buu's ass jiggle lightly, and Vegito just smirked in a self-assured way at seeing it. 

"Ahh...! Ahh...! Aaahhh! F-Fuck! Aaaahhh!", Buu moaned, and his noises echoed around the area they were in. 

It was such a good job that most people were dead, and that the area had been destroyed, or people for quite the distance would be able to hear them. 

"Your noises are so fucking pitiful... are you _seriously_ enjoying it that much _already_?", Vegito asked. 

" _Y-Yesss!_ ", Buu confirmed, without shame. 

"Heh, you're so easily pleased... that's amusing. You're such a weak, feeble creature... it's hilarious to see you succumb to me so easily. I thought it would be a lot more effort...", Vegito mocked him, angling his hips to rub against Buu's prostate _just right_. 

" _Oh! Oh!_ Oh, fuck yes, _like that_!", Buu cried, and forgot who he was speaking to for a moment. 

" _Don't tell me what to do, you worm_ ", Vegito hissed, and smacked Buu's ass so hard, it echoed around them. 

Buu shrieked for a moment due to how hard it was, but bit his lip and sighed, actually enjoying the pain from it. Vegito leaned down and grabbed Buu's head tentacle, and yanked him up so that he could whisper in his ear. 

"Remember who's in charge here, you worthless creature... I shall do with you what I please. _Not_ what _you_ want, got it?". 

"Y-Yes...", Buu whimpered, giving in, making a mental note not to speak his mind like that again. 

Vegito's hold on Buu's tentacle got tighter, as he held him in place so he didn't move, and began to fuck him harder. 

" _Ahh, ahhh, ahhhh_! S-Shiit!", Buu whined, and exploded steam from his body once more, holding back from saying so many things, because he knew he'd be punished for them... 

"That's it... take it! Urgh, you little whore... so wet, and so tight for me... keep making those noises, and don't speak... or I will make you regret it...", Vegito growled. 

One of his hands was yanking his head back by the tentacle, and the other arm was used to wrap around Buu's waist to keep him in place, and Vegito picked up the pace and went a little faster. 

Buu began to gasp with every breath. The slapping noises of skin against skin echoed lewdly around them. Buu's mouth was opened wide, unable to shut from feeling far too much bliss. His cock was standing up very proudly, throbbing with every thrust. 

But once again, he did not dare touch it. Because when Vegito spoke those words, he became curious. 

"H-How will y-you m-make me regret i-it?", he had to ask. 

"You're enjoying this... right...?", Vegito purred darkly. 

"O-Of course I am!". 

"If you disobey me, I'll _stop_ ". 

"W-W-What?!", Buu gasped in horror. 

"Yeah... like this", Vegito said, before giving a few hard and fast thrusts, and then stopped still inside of his enemy. 

"N-No!", Buu whimpered, not wanting the pleasure to end. 

"Yes. You disobey me, I'll pull out completely, and fuck your throat again. I'll fuck it until I'm done, and won't finish you off. I'll just get my satisfaction and leave, without giving it to you", Vegito explained. 

"N-No, p-please! I-I'll shut up; I-I just can't help but speak my mind sometimes!". 

"Yeah... you have one hell of a big fucking mouth. You need to learn to shut it and do what your superiors tell you to do... and then, you might be rewarded", Vegito told him, and began to slightly grind into his ass again. 

" _Mmm_ ~ I-I'll do as I'm told, promise!". 

"You do? You'll behave?". 

"Y-Yes, I'll be good, I s-swear- I was only curious!", Buu explained. 

"Alright... I believe you...", Vegito cooed, and rewarded Buu by continuing, pulling out and slamming back in harder and faster than before. 

" _Aaaaahhh_!", Buu screamed, using all of his mental capacity not to say anything- not even swear or praise the good work his opponent was doing. 

But the heat, and Vegito's loud, sexy grunts, and the way his cock was rubbing against his prostate was making it difficult. The pain was completely gone by this point, replaced by only intense pleasure. 

Vegito began to growl, focusing on his own pleasure, loving the sumptuous interior of Buu, relishing in how soft and wet he was, hugging his length so _perfectly_. 

He was in heaven, and was blushing hard, sweat dripping from his forehead. He hung onto Buu so tightly, and yanked his head to the side to get access to his neck again. 

He bit into Buu's neck aggressively, spilling blood. Even though Buu yelled in pain, the pleasure outweighed it- he hardly paid it no mind. Just letting Vegito do what he pleased. 

In a way, they were still fighting. Still battling, being rough, seeing who would come out on top. Even though Vegito had won and made Buu submit, they were still fighting each other in some ways. 

This sex was far from loving and gentle. It was possessive, and harsh, and rather brutal. Vegito began to slam his hips even harder into his enemy, like he was punching him repeatedly. 

Vegito grunted loudly as he sank his teeth further into Buu's neck, and Buu just wrapped his tentacle around the both of them to keep them together. 

Vegito revelled in the fact this must be so humiliating to Buu. He was loving it, but he could sense the shame in the way his opponent's body reacted. 

Buu was enjoying it, but his pride was damaged beyond repair. Vegito was very pleased with this and chuckled, letting go of Buu's neck to mock him more. 

"Heh... look at you... being so slutty... loving this humiliation... giving into me so easily, without much fight... You were once mighty, but now... all you are, is my _bitch_ ". 

Buu gasped and bit his lip, looking away, painfully embarrassed. 

"Ha, yes... you know it. You know that's what you are now. Once the terror of the universe, but now all you are is my property. I bet that _stings_ your pride...", Vegito chuckled, and began to stroke at Buu's cock at the same time, giving him the pleasure, he'd resisted from giving himself. 

"Ahhhh ooohhh fuuuckk...", Buu moaned, trying so hard not to speak. 

"You like that, don't you? You're such a fucking wreck. So weak. Nothing compared to me. Just rubbing your cock like this is enough to make you whimper. So fucking _pathetic_...". 

Buu felt so humiliated in that moment, that he couldn't help but accidentally choke out, "S-Shut up...". 

That was a huge mistake, and he practically slapped his hand over his mouth. 

"I told you to shut up and not speak, and to not tell me what to do!". 

However, instead of stopping, like Buu expected, Vegito did something else. He actually went at him _harder_ , taking his breath away... and went to grab Buu by the neck. 

He continued to stoke him, but Buu's tentacle made it so they were still very tightly together, so he didn't need to hang onto anything besides his neck. 

He choked Buu, really, _really_ hard, to the point his face went very red, and he could hardly breathe. 

There was such an intense mix of pain and pleasure. He was being fucked so hard every breath he took hurt, and choked so hard it was hard to breathe at all. The pleasure was _amazing_ , but the pain made his eyes water. 

"There... mmm... fuck... that should shut you up for a bit, shouldn't it?", Vegito laughed. 

He began to moan deeply into Buu's ear hole, and lick and nibble up it at the same time. He stoked Buu's cock in time with his thrusts, and could feel him pulse in his hand.

Pre-cum was leaking so much out of the tip- each time his own cock would glide so tenderly and so roughly against his prostate. 

It was leaking down his cock and onto his balls, slicking up his length. It was making it easier for Vegito to stroke him, and the slick noises were beautifully sexy to him. 

"I... c-can't... b-breathe...!", Buu choked. 

"But you love it... right...?", Vegito growled. 

"Y-Yes... b-but... I...". 

"I know... this is your punishment for telling your master what to do... you little bitch...", Vegito grunted, and rubbed at Buu's tip, making him whimper. 

He slowed down his thrusts, but made sure to pull out fully and slam back in, over and over, very powerfully. 

It was ripping the air from Buu's lungs. His eyes were watering, cheeks glowing so hard, saliva at the sides of his mouth. His body shuddered with every thrust, unable to cry out due to being choked. 

" _Nrgh_ , you feel so good inside... you were created for me to _fuck_. For me to humiliate, and degrade. Such a wonderful toy, you are... such a shame you're so fucking disobedient", Vegito snarled. 

He snapped his hips up into his enemy so precisely. The angle made it so Buu's prostate was pressed against so deeply and so hard each time.

But it was slow- he only thrust up into him every few seconds. He slid in hard, and out gently, at an agonising pace. Buu just wanted him to speed up already... 

"I-I d-didn't... m-mean... t-to...! Just... nrrrghhh... s-speaking... out... ngnnnn... loud!", he moaned to Vegito in a plea to get him to stop torturing him so much. 

Vegito only chuckled, and did the opposite of what he wanted. Kept being slow, and slowly gyrated his hips in smooth circular motions, not even very hard anymore. This made Buu whimper with disappointment, his lips quivering. 

"Haha... wow, you're more pathetic than I ever could have imagined. It's like you're going to _cry_ ". 

Buu just whined like a dog, and arched his back to get more traction. Tried to press backwards, and move his own hips, but it did no good. 

"I'll tell you what... if you apologise, I'll give you what you want". 

That stung. Buu didn't want to apologise... not _ever_. To apologise to his enemy was ultimate embarrassment. It really hurt his pride to do so. And he knew that's what Vegito wanted. 

They were both aroused by this, _so much_. So much, to the point Buu cared more about the pleasure than pride. 

He choked out, softly and quietly, "I-I... a-apologise...". 

"I can't hear you... speak up will you, my slave...", Vegito purred, and let go of Buu's neck slightly, so he could speak.

"I-I'm sorry!". 

"That's better~", his enemy cooed, and then at last gave Buu what he wanted. 

He was still choking him mercilessly, but pounded him like there was no tomorrow. 

"Gk-ah-ahhhhhh!", Buu choked while yelling in pleasure, spewing steam out of his body, as he was being fucked so brutally, he felt like he'd literally get split in half. 

Vegito soon realised he could get more momentum when fucking him if he let go of Buu's throat. So, he did that, and Buu could finally breathe properly again, and he gasped once his neck was freed, and nearly fell forward with the massive gulp of air he took. 

But Vegito soon hooked his arms underneath Buu's, holding Buu's back against his front tightly, and fucked him at a crazy pace. He began to growl loudly into Buu's ear, and Buu's arousal doubled. 

For some reason, he liked hearing Vegito's noises of pleasure. They turned him on more. His deep, throaty grunts, and blissful moans made Buu's cock pulse. The pleasure inside of his ass throbbed beautifully, and he moaned even louder too. 

The fucking he was receiving was insane, and his head was going fuzzy. His body trembled with pleasurable tremors, and the heat in his lower abdomen began to grow to insane heights. He was spurting out steam from his body a lot more regularly than normal- his vision was going blurry. 

The minutes passed by, and Vegito just kept slamming harder and faster. Buu was screaming in bliss, moaning louder and louder, and was panting heavily. He was becoming light-headed, and his whole body was tingling. He wasn't thinking straight, and began to mumble to himself. 

"Oh God... oh fuck... y-y-yes... i-it's so good... I-I've never felt... s-so good b-before... haaahhh... ooohhh gods, _mmmm_! Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!". 

Vegito once again became very displeased at being told what to do, and did the opposite of what Buu wanted. He stopped right away, and Buu was snapped out of his hazy thoughts. 

He gasped and whimpered, and asked, panicked, "W-Why did you stop?!". 

"You were telling me what to do...", Vegito growled angrily. 

"Shit, I was speaking out loud?!". 

"Oh? Ha... how funny. You're feeling so good you don't even realise when you're talking apparently. I heard everything you just said, you dirty slut... Seems you have become a slave to my cock...", Vegito laughed. 

Buu didn't even bother fighting the blow to his pride, admitting, "I-I am unsure what such a thing means... but I believe you're probably right... I-I'd do anything for you to keep going!". 

" _Good_. That's what I want you to do. It's my goal. To make you worship me. To make you see that I am so much better than you. To be able to give me what I want without question. To submit, and be my slave. Give into me...", Vegito purred. 

Buu mumbled with embarrassment and held his tongue. Just blushed and turned his head away, ashamed. 

"Heh, I love that look so much... I love when I wreck that pride of yours... you know your place...", Vegito chuckled, got hold of Buu's shoulders, and pushed him down onto the rock again, roughly. 

He got a hold of Buu's head and slammed it down onto the bolder in front of them, making it crack. Vegito pressed deep into Buu's ass- as far as he could go. Leaning forward while Buu's face was in the rock, to whisper into his ear. 

"You would _definitely_ do _anything_ for me to keep going...?", he asked. 

"Y-Yes...", Buu muttered the best he could, since his face was being squished. 

"Mmm... good... just checking. Because you'll have to be certain... when the time is right...", Vegito chuckled, let go of Buu's head, leaned back, grabbed Buu's ass and began to fuck him doggy style again, loving watching himself enter his enemy. 

Every single thrust that Vegito took, sent the most beautiful pulse of electricity, or so what it felt like, up Buu's body. His spine tingled and his ass throbbed inside. His walls hugged Vegito's cock tighter and tighter the more he thrusted. Each thrust that rubbed against his prostate made heat explode in-between his legs. 

The pleasure the both of them was feeling was indescribable. The slick noises of Vegito's cock sliding in and out of him was so tantalising. The slapping of skin, and the juices dripping down Buu's thighs added to the ecstasy both of them were feeling. 

Buu was panting so heavily, and Vegito's brows furrowed with blissful concentration, as he chased his end. He was beginning to grow more inside of his enemy, every vein he had pulsing, and Buu could feel it. 

Buu's tongue was lolling out of the side of his mouth at this point, eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

It didn't take long for a strange pressure to build up in his lower body. It was a very odd sensation he was unfamiliar with. But it felt like a knot that needed to be untied. An expanding heat that was going to explode like a firework. It was painfully intense, but it felt better than anything he'd felt thus far. 

"I-I... I feel... s-strange!", he told Vegito, hoping that his enemy knew what was going on, since he was a lot more experienced. 

Due to how tight Buu was getting, and how wet and warm he was starting to feel, and how Buu's moans were a lot more high-pitched and breathless, Vegito clocked pretty easily what was happening. 

"Heh... you're close...". 

"C-Close, nnrrghhh... t-to... w-what?!". 

"Finishing... You're going to cum...", he told him. 

"C-Cum...?! What does... nnhnnn... haahhh... t-that mean...?!". 

"Oh, Buu... mmm... you'll find out soon enough...", Vegito chuckled. 

"E-Explain! I-I have obviously... n-never experienced anything like this before!". 

"Ha, I know... and it's _hilarious_. You're about to have what is called an orgasm, for the first time. It's the peak of pleasure. You're about to have an explosion of amazing sensations. The best feeling you'll ever experience. This is what everything has been building up to...", Vegito explained while panting. 

" _O-Oh_! Oh wow! A-Ahhh... y-yes! I cannot _wait_ to feel this!", Buu smiled brightly, getting very excited. 

"Oh...? Well, you're gonna have to. Hold it back. I'm not close yet. I want us to finish together...", Vegito ordered him. 

"B-But... it feels like... I-I'm gonna... any second!", Buu moaned. 

"Hold on... a little longer... I'll finish too... once you tell me a few things...". 

"W-What?!". 

"Mmm... who do you belong to...?", Vegito asked him once again. 

Buu paused for a moment. Inside, he was still battling with his pride. This entire time, he had been putting it aside for pleasure. Now this was the end... 

Humiliation. Such pain the whole time. Vegito kept asking him the same things to remind him of who was in charge, and who had the most power. 

But yet... it aroused him more. He didn't know why... So although it hurt so much... although he'd never felt embarrassment like it... he obeyed a few seconds later, and told Vegito what he wanted to hear. 

"I-I belong to you!". 

"Scream it... scream who you belong to". 

" _You! I belong to you, Vegito_!". 

"Do you agree that you are my little fuck toy... That you are inferior to me... That you are weak, and pathetic... That you're made for my entertainment, and that you'll do this with me, and _only_ me, and never anyone else?". 

" _Yeessss! I am weak, and pathetic, and nothing, and belong to no one else but you! My existence is sorely for you to fuck me!_ ". 

"Oh _yes_! You get it! _Nrrrghhh_ , you good boy... good little slave... oh, you shall be my bitch _forever_!", Vegito growled with satisfaction. 

" _Oh, fuck yes_!", Buu moaned. 

" _Urgh_ I-I'm... n-nearly... there! Ah, shit... c-cum...! You have my permission. I know I'll follow after you. Stoke yourself again... it'll make it feel better...", Vegito finally allowed it. 

"Oh, thank you!", Buu gasped happily, and wrapped his tentacle around his throbbing cock, and braced himself against the rock best he could, preparing himself for whatever was to come. 

Vegito moaned loudly and began to plough into Buu as hard and as fast as he could. It really didn't take long, until Buu was painfully close. 

His breathing began to hitch. His heart rate sped up. His body tensed, and his back arched. His mouth gaped open, moans getting higher and higher, his body shuddering like an earthquake. 

Until just a few thrusts later... it happened. 

Buu came, for the first time in his life, with a pure explosion of pleasure, rather startling him. It hit him like 100 energy blasts at once- it was like a huge punch to the gut. 

His first orgasm of his life ripped through him, and he gasped... and then screamed so loud, any normal person would have to cover their ears. 

He spilled into his tentacle, spurting cum all over the rock beneath him, in massive strands, over and over, with each thrust Vegito gave through his climax. 

Vegito couldn't hold on long afterwards. Buu tightened far too much, and the heat made him feel dizzy. 

Vegito grunted and grit his teeth, holding onto Buu's ass so tightly. His nails dug into Buu's skin so hard, that he began to bleed. Buu didn't care, and Vegito was so focused on chasing his own release he didn't even notice it had happened. 

His eyes were shut tight, and his thrusts became slightly uneven from how intense the pleasure was. 

" _Hrggnnn... nnrghhh... fuck_! I-I'm gonna-! Oh, I'm cumming!", Vegito announced his orgasm, and after a few more very powerful thrusts, stilled himself. 

He pressed deep into Buu's walls, and emptied himself inside of his opponent with a very loud, deep cry. His lower body trembled as he spilled his seed, filling Buu to the brim. 

Buu was only just now coming down from his own high, and he sighed when he felt the searing heat of Vegito's cum filling him. 

Vegito grunted a few more times, before he let out a huge sigh of relief, and slowly pulled out. Cum dripped out of Buu's ass and trickled down his legs. It was all over the floor. 

Buu trembled from the aftershocks of his orgasm, and was rather exhausted. He couldn't move for a moment. 

But boy, did he look happy. He was panting like crazy with his tongue stuck out. 

Yet, Vegito didn't give him much time to rest at all. He grabbed hold of Buu's tentacle, yanked him up, spun him around, and shoved him hard back against another wall of rock. 

"Did you really think we were done here...?", Vegito asked darkly, looking up into his eyes with malice and yet eagerness. 

"You're my toy now... and we are done, when I say we are done. I'm not finished ragging you about yet. I still have some juice left in me...". 

"O-Oh, my... y-yes... I-I'd love some more... p-please?", Buu asked politely. 

"Well, well... _good boy_... Finally, you're learning some manners...", Vegito chuckled, and grabbed Buu by the throat once again, squeezing it. 

"I have to admit, that was pretty good... you're better than I expected. I thought you wouldn't be worth my time, but well... I admit I was wrong. Filling you once wasn't enough. Twice... three times... maybe more... _then_ , you'll officially belong to me...". 

"Admit it... that's just one reason. You just want to do it again because you enjoyed it so much...", Buu purposely teased his enemy. 

"What was that?!", Vegito snapped. 

"Yeah... you heard me...", Buu smiled cheekily. 

Vegito lost his cool, and he pinned Buu harder against the rock, making it crack. He grabbed at Buu's ass and yanked him up. He wrapped Buu's legs around his waist, so he could fuck him against the wall. 

Since Vegito was shorter than Buu, such a scene was rather comedic. Yet at the same time it was more degrading to Buu. That a shorter person could easily lift him up with no issue at all. It was even further humiliation. 

"You're gonna regret that, you bitch...", Vegito snarled, and impaled Buu back onto his still erect cock. 

" _Oooohhh fuck yes_!", Buu moaned, and Vegito then set a pace that was even more cruel and rough than before. 

The wall behind them was cracking and smashing already with each thrust Vegito gave. 

"Is this what you wanted, _huh_? You fucking slut", Vegito asked while grunting, going deeper inside than ever before. 

"Y-Y-Yesssss!". 

"You're such a fucking _whore_... Purposely provoking me, just to get a harder fucking... You _disgust_ me... you're _filth_ ", Vegito snarled, and such words were very damaging. 

But it just spurred Buu on more. He moaned even louder, spewing steam from his body. 

"You like it... you like it when I mock you... don't you? Admit it... admit you like it, you slut!", he demanded to Buu. 

"O-Or w-w-what?". 

"Or I'll stop, if you don't do as you're told, like I said I would". 

"W-Would you... r-really?", Buu tested him even more. 

"Of course I would... I don't make empty threats...", he spoke, sliding his cock in and out in a very precise motion, the curvature of the front rubbing against Buu's prostate so _perfectly_. 

It was so good, that Buu could hardly speak right. But he did his best to. He wanted more... he was becoming addicted, and was loving the whole experience. 

"Y-You do, though... nnggnn... y-you said... you would s-stop... before... when I would, aaahhhh... mock you... but you never did!". 

This made Vegito very angry... and this time, he made sure that Buu knew it wasn't an empty threat at all. He pulled his dick out of Buu, just leaving the tip inside. 

"Are you sure about that...?", he asked with an evil grin. 

"Mmm... n-no!", Buu complained. 

"Your fault... I'll only keep going if you apologise to me...". 

" _Urgh_ , I'm so sick and tired of apologising!", Buu groaned. 

Vegito then actually smacked Buu over the face, creating a red mark on his cheek. 

"Do as you're told or I'll just fuck your throat and won't give you another orgasm! You are like a child... always needing to be disciplined...". 

"Okay, okay, fine! I-I...I...", Buu went to say, but even though he'd said it before, it still didn't make the next time any easier. 

"Say it... _say it_...", Vegito hissed, and pulled all of his cock out, and just rubbed the tip against Buu's entrance to tease him more. 

"S-Sorry!", he finally apologised, since he couldn't take it any longer. 

"Good...", Vegito cooed, and slowly slid his cock inside again, making Buu's eyes roll into the back of his head. 

Vegito was slightly slower this time, moving his hips in circular motions, and the wet, slick noises of him pulling in and out echoed around them once more. 

The juices of their fucking were dripping below them and onto the floor. Cum from their previous orgasms, lots of pre and saliva, and juices that Buu naturally produced from being so aroused. 

It was a complete mess, but it made the stimulation overwhelming. It was so easy for Vegito to move in and out. 

"See...? This is the rewards you get, if you just obey me...". 

"Haaahhh... nrghhh... f-fuck... ah, ahhh, ahh...! Do you have... any idea... how _humiliating_ this is?!", Buu growled, looking into Vegito's eyes angrily while he had his arms around his neck. 

"Oh, I do... that's the whole idea... But I know you love it...", Vegito chuckled, and went in to kiss his enemy. 

They made out hungrily while Vegito picked up the pace. Buu's legs tightened around his waist, and his body began to shudder again from pleasure tremors. 

They moaned, and panted, and Buu wailed and whined in bliss while their tongues danced together in the most beautiful of harmonies. 

Their bodies were together so tightly... holding onto one another, like their lives depended on it. Each pulse of pleasure made Buu's insides and Vegito's cock throb hard. 

The pleasure was blinding, and Buu was bright red all over his face, neck and collarbones. Vegito broke the kiss, but not before sucking on Buu's tongue and biting on his lip aggressively. 

"Everything you have... is mine...", he began to pant and speak lowly, in a painfully lusty tone. 

"Your lips... your tongue... and your throat... Your legs, your chest, your cock, your hole... You know that every part of you... belongs to _me_...", he continued. 

"I-I do-! Ahhhh!", Buu gave in, and went in to embrace Vegito, to hide his face from embarrassment, burying it into the crook of his neck. 

He pulled on Vegito's hair, and scratched up his back so hard that it bled. 

" _Urrgghhh_. And I will use you like this... every single day... for my pleasure. Every day... many times... over and over... How does that sound?", he asked while grunting and going even harder. 

" _Amazing_!", Buu gasped out. 

"How does it feel...? How does it feel to know that you're no longer the strongest being in the universe? Nrghh... You once thought you were the most powerful creature to ever exist... but that's not true now, is it? Do you _honestly_ still think you're the strongest?", Vegito asked. 

"Aaaahhh... hrghhh... I... I refuse to... believe you're stronger than me!", Buu growled. 

"If you do not believe now... you will believe by the time I'm done with your slutty ass...", Vegito growled, biting harshly into Buu's shoulder. 

Buu almost screamed, hiding his face away even more so than before. He didn't want his enemy to see him in such a sorry state. Because his face was twisted with euphoria, more than ever before. 

"Show me your pretty, slutty little face... show me it...", Vegito ordered. 

"Hmmm...!", Buu just moaned with embarrassment, and refused to let go of him to show him. 

Vegito slammed into him harder, making Buu yelp, as he pushed him backwards, and grabbed a hold of his face by the cheeks very roughly. 

"That's it... let me see your pathetic facial expressions when I enter you...", Vegito smirked. 

He watched, as he slid in and out with delicacy and precision, aiming for Buu's prostate with every movement to get the best reaction out of him. He watched Buu's face contort with ecstasy every time he moved over it. 

How his jaw would slack. How his eyes would sparkle and flutter. How his brows would twist and furrow. How his lips would tremble with every moan he let out, deep from his throat. 

He could feel Buu's heart against his own chest beating out of time. It made Vegito bite his lip and grunt loudly, Buu's reactions making his head fuzzy with lust. 

"You look so pathetic... and so beautiful... It's all I have ever wanted to see... The face, of pure _submission_...", Vegito moaned the last word, and gripped hold of Buu's neck to keep him in that position, so he could watch a little bit longer, as he pounded him faster and faster. 

Soon, Vegito felt like mocking Buu even more, as he remembered something. 

"You know that the Kais and the Gods are probably watching us, right...?", he asked Buu. 

Buu immediately went from a moaning mess, to gasping, his face going blue. 

"W-What?!". 

"Yeah... pretty sure they were watching our fight... Now, they're probably watching us fuck...", Vegito told him. 

Buu squeaked with embarrassment. He was in limbo, between pleasure and horror right now. 

"Surely t-they must h-have stopped watching us a-after they realised what we w-were doing!", Buu gasped. 

"Maybe... _maybe not_... I'm not sure...". 

"T-Then stop! That is _too_ humiliating! I can't do this at the possibility of people watching!", Buu pleaded. 

Vegito hummed in fake thought, before saying, "How about... _no_?". 

He then fucked him harder, the rock behind them smashing and splintering all over. Buu practically screamed with pleasure, but he was never tenser due to the fact the Gods themselves could be seeing him in such a state. 

"Does it not turn you on more, to know you're maybe being seen like this...?", Vegito asked, as he bit harshly at Buu's neck muscles. 

"No! N-No it aahhhhhh! It _doesn't_!". 

"Don't lie to your master... I know it does...", Vegito mocked him further, pulling Buu closer, holding onto his ass and moving Buu along with himself in the perfect way, using Buu's body as his own personal tool. 

Vegito groaned and breathed heavily as his cock began to swell, loving how much he was degrading his enemy. It was the most heavenly feeling. 

"The Gods know how much of a slut you are. They now know that you are _mine_. Go on... show them. Imagine the whole _universe_ is watching. Show everyone how much of a fucking _whore_ you are, and act like you don't care... Just, _let it go_...". 

Vegito then angled himself to get inside even _deeper_. His balls were smacking against Buu's ass. The noise of their bodies bashing together, and the moans they were both making could have been heard from all around the area they'd been fighting in. It was so lewd, and so filthy. 

Buu was scratching up Vegito's back so much... there was blood everywhere now. But Vegito couldn't care less. 

Buu's tentacle stretched to wrap around them both, and down towards his own cock to stroke it. This time, Vegito didn't punish him for it. He let Buu touch himself, because he wanted him to finish...

Vegito was moving Buu's body up and down his cock in time with his thrusts. Their bodies were so well connected. They moulded together, like they were meant to be. 

It was like they were always meant to fuck. Created to be each other's entertainment. This was like fate- like it was destined to happen. They fit together, like two jigsaw pieces. Their bodies belonged to be together, and they both knew it. 

Buu was in a world of euphoria. Humiliation, but paradise none the less. He was beginning to do as Vegito asked him. He was beginning to let go. 

He no longer cared that someone could be watching. Whether it was one person, or a few. Whether it was a crowd, or the whole universe. He couldn't give two shits anymore, and melted into the pleasure. 

His brain became mush, as the fucking was too good to bare. The area around them was becoming very smoky, due to the amount of steam Buu was producing from his body. It was like a deep fog, surrounding them.

It was so thick, just like the lusty atmosphere they'd created. All the noises of their rough intercourse, all of the sights together, and the words exchanged, made it too much for Buu to handle...

"Uuuhhhh... You're nearly there, aren't you?", Vegito asked. 

Buu only made muffled screams into Vegito's shoulder in response, digging his nails very hard into his back, tearing at the flesh. 

"Urgh, I can feel it... aahhh... you're getting s-so tight... it's so, so hot... I c-can feel your insides contorting... and tensing... Y-You're gonna cum, and I know it...", he told his opponent, and also drew blood by digging his nails into his ass again. 

"Mmmmmmph!", Buu just moaned in reply to his comments, nodding frantically. 

"Then cum... do it! Cum for your master... and more importantly, cum for the people _watching_... Make sure... to put on a good show, my pretty little _pet_...", Vegito encouraged him, and Buu could no longer hold it in. 

"Haaahh, aaahhh, aahhhhhh, AHHHH!", Buu threw his head back and came, _powerfully_. 

All that degrading and embarrassment pushed him over the edge, and his cum shot up between the two of them. He screamed to the heavens, and his jizz coated their stomachs, up to their chests. 

There was so much of it- its heat making Vegito grit his teeth and grunt very deep from his chest- but he kept fucking Buu through his climax. 

Buu's orgasm lasted a while, and Vegito just went faster through it, to give him the best experience. The pleasure made him see white spots in his vision, and his lower body trembled with the pulses of ecstasy. 

But he soon realised that Vegito was not slowing down... nor did he seem to cum at the same time, like before. Buu's insides were now painfully sensitive from two powerful orgasms, and his body was now shaking with every movement. 

"A-Are you c-close yet?", Buu asked. 

"Nghhh... n-no... I'm not... so just shut up... and let me use your body...", he replied. 

"B-But... a-aahh, i-it's t-too m-m-much!", Buu whined. 

It was obvious then to Vegito that Buu was overstimulated... but he couldn't care less. He, in a quick movement, licked his hand and gathered some of their juices and began to stroke at Buu's cock to make it worse. 

" _Haaaahhhhh_!", Buu screamed, water falling down from his eyes, all the way down his cheeks. 

"I thought you were strong...? Well, at least, _sort of_. Clearly, you're not. You're clearly a very weak thing. But surely you can put up with this...?", Vegito tormented him. 

"T-Too.... nnrrrgghhh... aaahhh... s-sensitive! _Stttoooopppp_! J-Just fuck my throat, I-I... I can't _take this_!", Buu whined like a girl. 

"Of course you can, stop being a stupid, pathetic little wimp. I told you I want to make you mine by cumming inside you every time. So shut your disgusting little mouth... God, you're so weak", Vegito ordered of him, and Buu did just that. 

He stretched his tentacle to keep them together while Vegito only held onto him with one arm, as his other hand was still stroking his swollen and abused cock. 

He also used it to bite down on while still being fucked mercilessly- his body now being used just like a sex toy, Vegito not caring how numb and over-sensitive it would make him. 

Buu was feeling so dizzy. He was in a small amount of pain. He was panting so hard, unable to get his breath. His whole body glistened with sweat, and his insides were actually quivering from the assault. His lower body was spasming, and he was crying out almost like a woman now, with painful high-pitched moans. 

Vegito loved such a thing... he loved the affect he was having on his enemy. Buu had truly submitted... and he couldn't be happier. 

The sensation of Buu's walls clenching and shivering around his member was _paradise_. It was almost making his dick vibrate with each push in and out. 

But eventually, Buu actually began to _like_ the overstimulation. He began to whimper, but smile. 

He tossed his head back so the world could see his face. He was using his tentacle as a gag, but Vegito could still see a smile on the villain's face. 

It seemed that at heart, Buu was a pure masochist. Vegito definitely indulged him, by letting out every ounce of energy he had. 

He was already in super Saiyan mode, but in that moment, he powered up even more. His cock bloated and became larger, and Buu yelled so loudly, it echoed around the canopy, and people may have been able to hear for miles. 

He was so sensitive now that every thrust Vegito gave felt like a small orgasm. 

Vegito no longer held anything back... and went at him as powerfully as he could. And due to how good it was, how strong it was, and how fast... and all of the over-stimulation, it didn't take long for Buu to become close once more. 

" _VEGITO, I'M GOING TO_ -!", he went to say, but he couldn't even finish his sentence. 

He had the most agonizing, yet euphoric climax yet, and tensed up more than he had at any point during the whole thing. His mouth was agape, but all that came out from his throat was a very high-pitched but deafening whine. 

And this orgasm that Buu had, was just enough for Vegito to start feeling close as well. The knot in his stomach returned, and it was beautifully tense. 

His thrusts became sloppy, and messy, as he bit his lip, and buried his face against Buu's collarbone on the left side of him. 

He grunted, louder and louder, and deeper each time he ploughed into Buu's trembling insides. His face was a painting depicting true bliss, his breathing hitching, until Buu's orgasm ended, and his begun. 

He shouted louder than last time, and buried himself inside of his enemy to the hilt. His cock swelled and it began to pump his cum inside of him. 

Vegito clung to Buu's body tightly, every muscle in his body shaking, as he held him in this embrace, like he'd die if he let go. Buu's walls were coated with Vegito's seed, and once again the liquid pooled out in thick clumps onto the floor around them. 

Buu and Vegito let out the biggest sigh of relief together, and began to pant like they had run all across the world, multiple times. It took them a full minute to calm down enough to form any words, and of course, Vegito was the one to speak up first. 

"Do you really think-". 

But Buu cut him off, ending his sentence, "That you're done with me? No... of course not". 

"Oh? You're _learning_. You actually know your place now...", Vegito smirked and raised an eyebrow in response. 

"I do...", Buu purred, and leaned down and kissed his new 'partner', if you could call it that... very gently and sweetly on the lips. 

Their kiss then was rather sweet for the first time. It wasn't aggressive or possessive. Kind of like a 'thank you, I've enjoyed this so far', kiss. 

But of course, them being them... the niceness of it didn't last, and Vegito made sure to assert his dominance soon enough, by picking up the pace and roughness of the kiss. 

And soon their arousal came back to them... and they were at it once more. And they continued to fuck, for most of the rest of the day. 

These beings were powerful and full of energy, so they could do this for a _long_ time. It went on, for hours and hours. 

By the time they were done... the area they had been fighting in, was a lot more destroyed than before. They'd gone at it so hard that rocks, boulders and landscapes had smashed. 

The two of them were covered from head to toe in gashes, blood, cuts and bruises from how aggressive their hate-fucking was. Both of them covered in sweat, bite marks, love bites, scratches... you name it. 

Buu was now on the floor. They had finally finished up. Neither of them could go another round. He was laying on his back, panting very hard. He was looking up at the sky, exhausted. 

His insides were completely raw. He'd been fucked so hard, that he could no longer stand. His cock was so over-sensitive he didn't dare touch it or move his legs over himself. 

He was aching so much from such a brutal fucking. That, and it was obviously worse, since Buu was a virgin before all of this. He seriously couldn't stand up... and like hell was Vegito going to help. 

Vegito was at least able to stand. He was stood over his enemy right now, chuckling, with his arms crossed. He had been victorious in his quest. He was basking in such victory. 

"Well... looks like I broke you. I have finally defeated you... and proved that I am superior", he snickered. 

"Yes... yes, you... _have_...", Buu panted. 

"You really did submit to me... and I am satisfied. And thanks to this fusion, with the earrings... I believe I shall stay fused forever...", Vegito told him. 

"For... real?!", Buu asked, still out of breath. 

"Yes... I won't ever go back to being two people. I shall be like this for good". 

"Well... that definitely... makes me... happy", Buu smiled, his teeth gleaming, a blush across his face. 

"Does it now?", Vegito asked in a cocky tone. 

"Mhm... because I... will definitely... want to do this again...". 

"You will? HA! I knew it, I just _knew it_. I knew you'd like all of this. I would by no means ever force it upon you. But you gave into me. You never stopped me, and now... you're addicted to it". 

"I... might be... Only time... will tell", Buu smiled to him. 

"Just look at you... on the floor right now. All tuckered out. Exhausted. Raw. In pain. Mmm... it's a state you were meant to be in. It's so pathetic. _You're_ so pathetic...", Vegito laughed at him. 

" _Stoooop._ I can't... take much more... of those words!". 

"Hahaha... you seriously getting turned on, from me saying those things?", Vegito asked. 

"Of course I am... and I cannot take being aroused again...". 

"You've learnt so much. At the start of this, you had no idea what sex was. Now you know all about it, and know all the words associated with it...". 

"What can I say? I had... a good teacher...", Buu giggled. 

"Ha, you better believe it! And I will keep teaching you your place, and disipline... for the rest of our lives...". 

"Oh, _please_ do", Buu purred. 

"Haha! I can't believe I did it. I achieved my goals...", Vegito began to speak. 

"At the start of this I vowed to break you. I vowed to make you submit to me. The entire thing was so arousing- just the idea of it alone. I would humiliate you, and make you like it. Because isn't that the most embarrassing thing of all? Doesn't that sting your pride the most? Actually, _liking_ all of it. Liking the pleasure. Liking the submission. Liking the degradation. I cannot have humiliated you more, and could not have turned you on more because of it". 

"Nrghh... I... I admit that... y-you're right...", Buu turned away and blushed. 

"I fucking knew it. I have made you mine. And you shall be mine forever... If you even _think_ of leaving me, or doing this with someone else... I shall punish you like you have never known. Do you understand?", Vegito growled. 

"Oh? Someone's possessive and easily jealous...", Buu teased him. 

Vegito snarled, leaned down, and picked Buu up by his neck, hauling him into the air, so he was forced to look into his eyes. 

"Do I make myself clear?!", he snapped. 

"Yeah, yeah... calm down. I wouldn't _dream_ of being with anyone else...", Buu assured him. 

" _Good_...", Vegito sneered, and let Buu drop to the floor with a hard thud. 

Once he got his bearings, he looked up and asked, "So... that begs the question. I still want to destroy the universe... You still gonna try to stop me?". 

Vegito began to laugh very hard. 

"I am still here to stop you- and I shall continue to fuck you all day, every day so that you don't. You won't escape me. You belong to me now, remember? You will do as I tell you. Don't try to get away or disobey me. I'll give you a world of hurt if you do...", he told Buu. 

"Hmm... alright. You going to try and what, put the world back together somehow?", Buu asked. 

"Well... unsure. I'm sure I'll figure some kind of... compromise out with the Kais. But no matter what happens... you shall remain my toy for all eternity. Got that?", Vegito growled. 

"I got it... But if you think I am just going to sit, and not put up a fight some days... you got another thing coming", Buu teased. 

"Oh, that's fine. It's all the more reason to stop you. More of a reason to beat you up. To destroy you. More of a reason to shred your pride to pieces. And in doing so, you will get aroused by it... we _both_ will... And then, you will come running back to me... back into my arms, _begging_ to be punished, for being such a bad boy...". 

"Mm... I don't doubt that...", Buu purred, biting his lip. 

He was beginning to gain back some of his energy, and he was starting to regenerate. He gained enough strength to stand, and once he did, Vegito grabbed him and pulled him in close. 

"I made you mine today. I pumped my seed into you, countless times. I own you. You run... you fight... and I will be sure to remind you who's in charge... and show you how weak you are...", he purred into Buu's ear. 

"Y-Yes...", Buu muttered. 

"Yes... _what_?". 

"M-Master...", Buu stuttered, and shivered, his body coming back to life. 

"Good... Good little slave... my precious little whore...", Vegito snickered, and went in to kiss Buu, _hard_. 

Opening their mouths, snogging passionately. The heat in the air returned. Their tongues swirled around together. They held onto each other's faces as they tenderly made out, but it was incredibly possessive, and Buu immediately melted into it, giving in. The kiss broke soon and Vegito stared into Buu's eyes, darkly. 

"Seems you're nearly ready for another round, huh?", he asked. 

"N-Nearly...", Buu replied shyly. 

"Well... let us get somewhere safer. More private. Somewhere we can clean up, and rest for a bit", he began. 

"And once we have... I can educate you further. And of course, show you a lot more humility...", he added. 

Buu just sighed and smiled blissfully, leaning into Vegito's chest, huddling against him, like a needy puppy. 

His whole world had been turned on its head. Everything he had known, had changed this day. He felt like he'd grown up and been shown more of the world. 

He no longer felt stupid or naïve. He had no doubt Vegito would make him feel it however... but he wanted that. 

He had been introduced to new things- new, and very exciting things. Things that brought him just as much pleasure as killing and destroying. 

Hours ago, he was afraid he was going to die. Now, he was being given a second chance, at a much better life. 

He was thankful... and so happy Vegito would remain fused. And if he didn't, Buu would bend the heaven and the earth to get it back again. His heart was pounding so hard... fluttering like a butterfly. 

He nuzzled his new partner, and he said to him in response to his last words, very happily, "I can't _wait_ ".


End file.
